Ice Cream
by anonstalker
Summary: Nico wanted an ice cream and Percy gave him in a different way. AU. percy/nico


_Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan_

.

"_Me_ want an Ice cream."

Percy laughed when the dark haired boy spoke like a 5 years old. Nico—the dark haired boy—just snorted after he got a laugh from his stupid friend. Gosh, Percy always laughed at everything, even for a nonsense thing.

"Hey, stop laughing at me, I'm just kidding," Nico snapped at Percy who still laughing, "Just stop!"

After Nico yelled at him, he stopped laughing, but he still showed his creepy grin, "Okay, okay, I stop, but you're so cute when you spoke like a child wanting an ice cream—"

"I'm. Not. Cute," Nico said quickly with stress in his words before Percy had finished his words. He always hated when he was called cute.

Again, Percy laughed at Nico, now louder. Nico snorted and ignored Percy's laugh. While Percy was still laughing, Nico glanced at the ice cream stall. Okay, it was a quite hot today. He even could feel the scorching sun burning all of city, included himself.

Okay, he had spent all his money for buying a new mythomagic cards—yeah he collected that kind of cards—he didn't have any money for buying those _oh-so-look-sweet_ ice cream. However, Nico still wanted to have an ice cream. Look at the happy children who was eating their ice cream, and their ice cream were melting in their mouth. Ugh, it was enough to tease Nico.

After a few minutes Percy spent for a laugh, he realized the younger boy looked so serious looking at those ice creams. Percy wiggled his eyebrows. It seemed like his little Nico really wanted to have an ice cream. He knew that Nico had no money, he spent all his money for that stupid collection cards (every time Percy called mythomagic just a stupid card, Nico always got upset). Well, actually Percy still had some money because he hadn't bought anything yet.

Then, a naughty idea had passed at Percy's head. He gripped Nico wrist, making the olive skinned boy widened his eyes. They walked into the ice cream stall, Percy ordered one scoop of ice cream—yeah just one. Nico just blinked while Percy was licking at his ice cream.

After a few second Nico looking at the taller boy, he finally realized Percy was trying to tease him. Nico snapped, "Hey! Why did you buy an ice cream for yourself? You want to tease me eh?"

Percy laughed—again—while he was still licking his ice cream. Nico felt annoyed with Percy, he tried to snatch Percy's ice cream but because Percy was taller than Nico, Percy lifted his arm to make it harder for Nico to get the ice cream. It was hard for Nico to reach the ice cream from Percy's hand because his friend was so damn tall_. _It didn't mean Nico was short—_Hell no_! Percy was too tall and he always thought Percy's forefather might be a giant or something.

"If you want this ice cream, you can get it," Percy spoke while his left hand was holding Nico's hand—who still tried to get the stupid ice cream.

"Okay, give it to me now," Nico just stopped trying to get the ice cream and then he put his hand down.

"Okay, first, close your eyes," like Percy told to him, Nico closed his eyes, "Then open your mouth," and again, he followed Percy's instruction.

Percy smirked. He put all of ice cream in his mouth, and then he aimed it into Nico's mouth. Nico opened his eyes immediately. He tried to push him, but Percy just hugged his waist tightly to make the younger boy stopped moving.

However, Nico gave up rejecting what his friend doing to him—well, it was not that bad. Somehow, Nico just lifted his hand to hug the taller boy's neck. He could feel the ice cream melting in the side of his mouth and then Percy licked it. They continued the kiss, ignoring all stares they got from pedestrian who walked in front of them. Well of course people stared at them, _they were__ just __making out__ in the public_, Gosh.

However, Nico thought having an ice cream with someone was not that bad—especially with Percy.

.

end

.

_Actually it's my old fanfic with different character and language_

_But __I__ want to make Percico ff but don't have any idea, so I redo my old fanfic_

_How __creative I am_

_Btw, I'm sorry if I make a lot of mistake in my grammar, English is not my first language_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
